


Warm Fuzzies

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is working late at an animal rescue non-profit--close to the holidays--when a handsome stranger brings in a happy surprise right before closing. For Dragon Age's Secret Santa on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/gifts).



     The watery grey morning light streamed through the blinds and caressed Anders'  face like a lover leaving in the morning. The sun hadn't come over the ridge behind the city, but it was time to get up all the same. He wouldn't be the only one up, but the streets were still notably emptier than they would be even a few hours later. That's when all the business folks made their way to the cafés and bus stops, eyes blurry with fatigue. It was nice getting up early. In some ways Anders felt like he was the only one in the world -- alone, but in a good way -- not lonely. 

     He went through his usual routine of a quick shower and styled his increasingly long hair. The new girl at work with the beautiful tattoos-- _Merrill, was it?_ \--had convinced him to grow it out together with her to donate for charity. He didn't like how it got in his eyes during work, but the regulars seemed to like it, including Karl, the cute delivery guy who occasionally stayed to chat. Anders poured a cup of green tea into his travel mug, pulled his woolen hat down over his ears, and tucked his giant scarf into his duffle coat. He nodded at himself in the mirror for assurance, made his way into the hall, and locked the door behind him. 

   

     Walking with a spring in his step, despite the early hour and the cold, Anders tucked his nose under his scarf, trying his best to keep it from turning numb. He waved a bit to the homeless man who spent his mornings by the dock whom he had to pass to get to the bus.

     "Morning, Sam. You and the little one keeping well?"

     Sam looked up from where his small orange kitten, Richie, had burrowed into his old blanket. He looked even tinier all curled up into a fluffy ball.  

     "Yes, thank you. Those drops you gave me really worked. He's finally growing, bless him."

      Anders squatted down and scratched the little fuzzy cat behind his ears with a smile. 

      "Good, I'm glad. I hoped things would look up. I'll talk to the doctor today and see if I can't get any extra samples. We sometimes get leftovers the shelter can't use, but they're still good. It'll help the little guy grow big and strong."

      Sam grinned, "You're a good man, Anders. God must've sent you here to bless us. Like a patron saint of cats."

      Anders laughed, "Well, I don't know about a saint, but I definitely like cats. I gotta go catch my bus. See you this evening for stew? Sister Leliana promised to save us a few bowls."

      "Yup, wouldn't miss it."

 ---

 

     He was a few minutes late signing his time-card, but nobody there minded much. The boss on weekdays was pretty understanding. He was even more understanding if you gave up your donated maple donut during lunch break. So with no maple bar, Anders had a bit of an empty stomach, but that meant a full paycheck and more money for the donation box, and Sam's furry friend.

 

     The day went by quickly, with Anders answering phones, looking at vet intake forms, and playing many games of solitaire.

 

 

     He was just about to sign out for the evening to head down to St. Justinia for the soup line, when the bells rang on the door. A client--at this hour?

     "I'm sorry, we're closing in about ten minutes. Could you come back tomorrow?" Anders started to say, when he looked up from his clipboard to see the most handsome man he'd seen in... well, _ever_. 

      The stranger's brow furrowed, "Oh, no. Really? I wouldn't tell you unless it was an emergency, but I was just coming home on the train, and at the station there was a whole box of kitties. It's supposed to get below freezing tonight with the wind, so I didn't know who else to go to; the city shelter was closed."

     Anders swallowed, staring more at the man's bearded face and lovely eyes... and the way his flannel made his arms look.

     He cleared his throat, refocusing, "Oh, if that's the case, I'd be glad to help. Where did you say they were?"

     The stranger gestured outside, "They were at the train station, but I managed to get the box they were in strapped to my bike. I rode fast, so they didn't freeze their little noses and ears, but I didn't want them to bounce around, you know?"

      Anders smiled softly, "Beautiful _and_ kind..."

      The man chuckled good-naturedly, showing Anders the way to the bike rack. "Well, thank you. But I think anyone would've done the same."

      Anders gasped, "Did I say that out loud? Shit, I'm sorry. Let's just hurry and get these little ones inside."

 

      After wrapping the kittens in towels, and making sure they weren't shivering anymore, the two found an empty space in one of the exam rooms to make a sort of nest for them. Anders put out some water in a few dishes, and called the vet on her after hours number. Until she could come in, all that was to do was to sit and make sure they didn't get into any trouble.  Most of them fell asleep quickly, in a little pile, or near the heating grate.

 

     The man smiled easily, crinkling his eyes. "I'm so glad they're okay for now. I was really worried there. It's a good thing you were here."

     Anders smiled back, his cheeks flushing slightly. Luckily, it was dark in the room, save for some led holiday lights, so he was fairly sure he wasn't seen. 

    "All in a day's work. I'm glad you were there when you were too, Mr...? Sorry, it just occurred to me that I don't know your name."

    "Well," the stranger chuckled, "My friends usually call me 'Mr. Dark and Handsome', but you can call me Garrett."

     Anders groaned softly, so as not to wake their charges. "I don't think I'll ever live that down."

     Garrett smirked, scratching an orange tabby behind its eat, "Well, it's not every day you get complimented by a handsome man... and be an everyday hero."

     Anders felt like he was glowing as much as the twinkling lights.

 

     After about twenty minutes of chitchat, the doctor came back in to examine the kittens, so Anders and Garrett gave them last pats on their heads, and headed for the door. 

 

     They were about to part in the hall when Anders cleared his throat.  "Ah, hey, Garrett. I know this is incredibly sudden, but would you like to go to church with me?"

     Garrett paused, his eyebrows practically sky-high in his messy hair. 

     "Well, I usually move kind of fast,  but maybe it's a _bit_ early for marriage just yet."

      Anders felt like the floor would open and swallow him whole. 

      Ah, n-no. I, sorry, no, I didn't...I just meant that I go to help out at the soup line on Thursdays, and thought you might be interested. It was a bad idea, I'm sorry."

     "Okay. Sure."

     "Wait. What? Seriously?"

      Garrett laughed, "I think that's what okay means, last I checked. Just let me put on my coat."

      Anders' face felt ten shades of red at once, burning with a happy intensity. 

 

     It had been a good day, and now maybe it would be an even better one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Anders or male Hawke before, so I can only hope that I did them justice.  
> I hope you liked this story, and that it made you feel as warm and fuzzy reading it as I did writing it. : )  
> Happy Holidays for 2015, and I'm wishing winebearcat, and all of you who read this, a very happy 2016, too.


End file.
